


I'll Show You Intimidating

by MrsSGTJamesBarnes



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7529740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsSGTJamesBarnes/pseuds/MrsSGTJamesBarnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zahra is one of the most powerful members of the Knights of Ren, so obviously she would butt heads with Kylo Ren</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is my first Kylo fic and my first time posting anything on AO3. This will be smutty and just pure Kylo trash, along with just lots of hot, filthy sex so please proceed with caution on future chapters! I hope you enjoy and any feedback would be greatly appreciated! <3

I stepped off the shuttle and took in my surroundings. Dozens of Stormtroopers and soldiers roamed around the hanger, actively avoiding me. Some of them eyed me, their eyes wandering to the lightsaber at my hip. Most of them were terrified and they scurried away from me as I walked through the hanger. A red headed officer stood at one of the hallways leading out of the hanger, his eyes focused on me. I reached out with my mind, prying into his brain cautiously. General Hux was his name and he was watching me cautiously. He wasn’t afraid but more intimidated than anything. He was also surprised that I was a woman. I guess Supreme Leader Snoke left that little detail out. I reached the general and stopped, waiting for him to compose himself.  
“Welcome to the Finalizer. I am General Hux.” He straitened his back, trying to make himself taller as he looked at me skeptically.  
“Zahra. Supreme Leader Snoke is expecting me.” I strode past him, already knowing where I could find Snoke. The raw power that he gave off made it easy to find him. I could hear Hux trying to catch up with me as I took long strides through the halls of the Finalizer. Stormtroopers and soldiers alike all jumped out of my way as I made my way to one of the rooms that I assumed they used for meetings. I waved my hand, opening the hatch and stepping through. I closed it behind me, the door shutting in the generals face. I could feel the irritation he felt. As soon as the door shut, a hologram began to flicker to life in the center of the table. Within seconds I was staring at a hologram of my Master, Supreme Leader Snoke. I bowed slightly, pushing my hood off of my head.  
“Zahra, welcome to the Finalizer.” His deep voice echoed loudly through the empty room.  
“Forgive me, Supreme Leader, but why exactly am I here?” I asked cautiously. He studied me for a moment making goosebumps rise all over my body.  
“You have been an apprentice of mine for a long time, Zahra. The force is unusually strong with you. You are incredibly powerful and have come a long way in the last few years. You do remember me telling you about another apprentice of mine, Kylo Ren?”  
“I do. He is now Master of the Knights of Ren, is he not?”  
“He is. I’ve asked you here for two reasons. First, I wanted to tell you in person that you are now one of the Knights of Ren. Your training is complete.” I swallowed hard, my heart threatening to leap out of my throat.  
“Supreme Leader, you honor me.” I bowed again, fighting the smile that was trying to spread across my face.  
“Second, I want you here to meet Kylo Ren. He is powerful and strong. The time will come when the Knights of Ren will fight side by side. It is time to begin preparations for that. You and Kylo Ren will be the first of the Knights of Ren to train side by side. You will be as one, and when the time comes, the Knights of Ren will conquer the galaxy. Now go. Kylo is awaiting your arrival.” And with that, the hologram vanished. I took a shaky breath. I was now officially a member of the Knights of Ren. I composed myself and pulled my hood back over my head, then turned and exited the room. General Hux was waiting for me and I walked past him, already searching the ship for Kylo Ren.  
“Kylo Ren, where is he?” I asked Hux.  
“I’m not entirely sure. He tends to disappear.” I rolled my eyes.  
“Oh wonderful.” I murmured. I finally found Kylo, his power and anger making it quite easy to find him. I started in his direction, General Hux not far behind. I made my way through the maze of hallways throughout the ship until I reached what looked like the command center. I opened the door with a flick of my wrist and strode in, ignoring the prying eyes of the officers. I searched the room and saw a man standing at the window that looked out at the vast expanse of space. He was tall, at least six inches taller than me, and dressed in all black. Even with the many layers he wore, I could tell he was well built. Broad shoulders, narrow hips, and long, lean legs. I approached slowly and I saw him tense slightly as he sensed my presence.  
“I’ve been expecting you.” His voice sounded mechanical, inhuman even. It threw me off guard. He turned to look at me and I was met with a masked face. He took me in and I could tell he was just as surprised as General Hux had been at the fact that I was a woman.  
“I guess Supreme Leader Snoke left out that small detail.” I said, rolling my eyes. For as advanced as the galaxy was, misogyny was apparently still there.  
“Supreme Leader speaks very highly of you. Apparently, you are one of his star pupils.” Kylo said, the disdain apparent in his voice, despite the mask.  
“Apparently you’re one of the most powerful men in the galaxy. I was expecting someone a bit more…. intimidating.” I said, so not in the mood to deal with his bullshit. There were a few gasps from those sitting close enough to hear our conversation. His fists clenched and I could tell he was not happy with me.  
“Careful, girl.” He said menacingly. “Supreme Leader may value you but know that I have no problem ending your life.”  
“Ok, first, my name is Zahra so go ahead and call me girl one more time. Second, you couldn’t kill me no matter how hard you tried. And third, even if you somehow managed to kill me, I can guarantee Supreme Leader Snoke would not hesitate to put you in the ground right next to me.” My heart hammered against my chest, my anger consuming me. I took a step forward so we were toe to toe. “I understand that you don’t want me here. I don’t want to be here either, but he wants us to work together so that’s exactly what I’m going to do. You can either deal with it, or take it up with the Supreme Leader.”  
At this point, he was fuming and the room had gone silent. I stared into the blankness of his mask for a moment before turning on my heel, leaving him and everyone else behind to stare after me in disbelief.


	2. Sexy Lieutenants and Horrible Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just like the title says

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so i know it's not smutty yet but it will be, I swear! Also, for Lieutenant Malik, the person I had in mind was Alex O'Loughlin from Hawaii Five-O. Super tall and super sexy :)

After my little altercation with Kylo, General Hux assigned an officer to show me to my quarters. I waited outside the command center for this guy to show up and I could still feel the rage that poured off of Kylo. To say it was amusing was an understatement. I knew that Snoke thought he was important but he was so moody and arrogant. It irritated me that he thought less of me because I was a woman, that he was better than me because he had balls instead of a vagina. I also knew he was jealous of me. Snoke saw my potential and how strong the Force was with me and used it to his advantage. I got the feeling that Kylo Ren did not like the competition. I was brought out of my thoughts by footsteps approaching. I glanced up and my mouth went dry. The Lieutenant that Hux had assigned to show me to my quarters was downright sexy. He was at least six feet tall, probably taller, with dark, short hair and piercing blue eyes. He was clearly in shape, the uniform he was wearing straining against his muscular arms. He had sharp but kind facial features and I knew I was gawking at him.  
“Lady Zahra, I’m Lieutenant Malik. I’m here to escort you to your quarters.” His voice was deep and smooth and made my lady parts very tingly.  
“Of course. Thank you.” He smiled and turned to lead me through the halls. I followed close behind, admiring the view, aka his ass in the tight pants he wore. I tried to remember the last time I’d gotten laid but it had been so long. Maybe this Lieutenant would like to join me in bed a few times. I was going to be here for a while, I may as well enjoy myself a little. I fell into step with him as we walked in silence. I glanced up at him just as he cast me a glance, his cheeks turning a light shade of red.  
“So, how long have you been working for the First Order?” I asked casually.  
“Since I was about 16. They came to my village to recruit and I signed up. Been doing this ever since.” He said as we turned down a less busy corridor.  
“What do you do? Like, what’s your job?”  
“I’m a mechanic. I work on and oversee maintenance of the TIE fighters and the Command Shuttle. It’s quite boring, but don’t tell the General I said that.” He said, looking down at me with a slight smile.  
“Oh your secret is safe with me Lieutenant.” I said, giving him the best seductive look I could. It seemed to work because he quickly looked away and cleared his throat.  
“Micah.” I raised an eyebrow. “My name is Micah. You don’t have to call me Lieutenant, my lady.” I laughed and rolled my eyes.  
“Please don’t call me that. Just call me Zahra.” He smiled as we came to a stop in front of a door which lead, presumably, to my quarters.  
“Ok then, Zahra. Here we are. I hope you find everything to your liking. If you need anything, there’s a datapad inside. You can contact a droid to bring you whatever you need.” I pulled my hood off my head and waved my hand, the hatch sliding open with a faint hiss.  
“Thank you, Micah. It was nice to meet you. I’ll see you around?” I asked hopefully. He gave me a big smile and I swear my legs turned to jelly.  
“I hope so.” He took my hand and kissed my knuckles lightly before turning and leaving me a gooey mess outside of my quarters. Maybe being stuck on this ship wouldn’t be so bad after all. I turned and entered my quarters, surprised at how big it was. There was a small sitting room with a couch and a recliner chair, then off to my right was what I assumed was my bedroom. I walked in and nearly cried at the sight. A huge, fluffy looking bed was pushed against the wall and it had black silk sheets on it. There was a closet and a bathroom as well and I all but ripped my clothes off to get to the shower. I turned the water as hot as it could go before stepping in. It burned my skin but it didn’t faze me. I could feel the muscles in my back relaxing as I stood under the water. I hated traveling. Even at light speed, it always seemed to take forever and I didn’t do so well on small ships. As I washed my body I thought of how much different my life would be after today. I was to work alongside with this Kylo Ren guy, who I just met today and who seemed like he had some serious issues to figure out. He was unstable, his anger controlling his actions, which could be very dangerous. He also didn’t seem to care for me too much, which I honestly couldn’t care less about, but I wasn’t too happy about the idea of spending all my time with someone who wanted nothing to do with me. I quickly washed my hair and body before turning the water off and wrapping myself in one of the large fluffy towels that hung next to the shower. I padded barefoot into my room and wandered to my closet. Apparently a droid had already put my things away neatly, my mostly black wardrobe hanging perfectly in the large walk in closet. There were a few drawers that held my undergarments and sleepwear which I dug through, grabbing a pair of shorts and a tank top. I dressed and brushed my hair before finally slipping into bed, moaning in relief. I hadn’t realized how exhausted I was until now and I drifted to sleep almost instantly. 

Everything was black. I couldn’t see a thing, but I could hear perfectly fine. Screams echoed all around me and I was powerless to stop them. I tried to move but ropes bit into my wrists and ankles. I pulled and twisted my wrists, trying desperately to get free but they were too tight. I felt the warmth of my own blood dripping down my hands as the ropes broke the skin, the burning almost unbearable. Tears streamed down my cheeks as the screams intensified, the only words coming out of their mouths were cries for help and my name.  
“Zahra, please! Help us!” my mother cried. She screamed in pain and the smell of burning flesh flooded my nose. My father had gone silent and I just knew he was dead. I pulled and pulled at my restraints, my body shaking as I sobbed.  
“Zahra! Please!” another blood curdling scream followed and then silence.

I jolted awake, sitting up so fast my head began to spin. My whole body was drenched in sweat and my limbs shook uncontrollably. I gasped for air, my lungs fighting to get enough oxygen. My face was wet with tears and I wiped at them furiously. I put my head in my hands and took slow, deep breaths as my body began to relax. I had hoped that the nightmares would go away for good. It had been weeks since I’d had one and I had finally been able to sleep through the night. I guess they were back and more vivid than ever. I had hoped that one day, the murder of my parents would stop haunting me, but I guess I was wrong.


	3. Handsy Kylo and pissed off Zahra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo gets a bit handsy and Zahra isn't having it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this is just a little bit dirty but I promise next chapter will be total trash :)

After my nightmare, sleep evaded me. I needed to do something to take my mind off of everything. I grabbed the datapad to see if it had a map of the ship, hoping to find a gym of some sort. I found one, and thankfully it wasn’t too far from my quarters. I set off through the halls, the ship eerily quiet since most people were asleep. I found the gym and was thankful that there was a punching bag set up by a large window. I taped up my hand quickly and then set to beating the shit out of the bag. I took out all of my anger, sexual frustration, and energy on the punching bag and soon I was breathing heavily, my hands stinging and my arms sore. As hard as I was trying to get the screams out of my head, they wouldn’t go. The scream of pure agony that came out of my mother’s mouth echoed in my head, torturing me. I swung at the bag with all my might and winced, the skin on my knuckles breaking under the tape. I shook out my hand and kept hitting the bag with all the strength I could muster until I finally collapsed onto my knees. Loose strands of my jet black hair hung around my face, sweat covering my body. My arms shook from overexertion and my lungs burned as I tried to slow down my breathing. As I slowed my breathing I became very aware of eyes on me. I knew before I saw him who it was. He stood in the doorway watching me.  
“It’s rude to sneak up on people.” I snapped, finally standing and facing him. He still wore his all black outfit, his mask concealing his face. He stayed silent but I could feel his eyes on me as I walked to a bench and sat down, slowly unravelling the tape from my hands. I hissed as I pulled it off, my skin raw and bleeding. “What are you doing here?” I asked as I walked to the sink and ran water over my knuckles.  
“I could hear your thoughts from across the ship.” He said after a few moments, taking a step towards me. I groaned. I really needed to keep my mind in check. The last thing I needed was him knowing what was going on in my head.   
“Well, sorry to bother you. It wont happen again.” I said, gently drying my hands.   
“Who were they?” I froze at his question. “The people who killed your parents.”  
“That is none of your fucking business, Ren.” I spat, glaring at him over my shoulder. He tensed, his fists clenching but I ignored him. Now I really wasn’t in the mood for his teenage girl tantrum bullshit. I turned and gasped slightly when I almost walked strait into his chest. I hadn’t even heard him moving. I looked up at him with an eyebrow raised. “If you’re trying to be intimidating, it’s not really working.” I went to step around him when his gloved hand wrapped around my upper arm tightly. He shoved me, hard, and my back collided with the wall. He followed, stepping so close that he trapped me between his body and the wall.   
“I’ll show you intimidating, girl.” He said, his voice dangerously low. I put my hands against his chest and shoved but it only caused him to move an inch or so away.   
“Get the hell away from me. I am not in the mood right now.” I tried to step around him but he shoved me back again, pressing his body against mine. As irritated as I was, I couldn’t help but notice the warmth that spread through my body at the contact. I could feel his muscular chest as it pressed against me and I was angry at how arousing it was. His hand went to my throat and squeezed, not hard enough to kill me, but I struggled to breath as he bent down, his mask now level with my face. Heat pooled between my legs but I would be damned if I ever let him know the effect he was having on me. His head tilted slightly to the left and I could have sworn I heard a small laugh.  
“You like this, don’t you?” he asked, his hand tightening slightly around my throat. My hands wrapped around his wrist but I made no move to push him away. My lungs were screaming at me and my vision started to go dark but he loosened his grip just enough for me to take enough breath to not pass out. His other hand was now at my hip, squeezing gently before trailing lightly up my side. His touch set my body on fire as he gently traced the underside of my breast, my nipple hardening on its own accord.   
“Fuck. You.” I gasped, trying to remain strong even though my body desperately craved his hands.   
“Look at how your body responds to me. You like this. Crave it.” He whispered. I gasped when he gently took my nipple between his fingers, squeezing lightly. The sensation sent a wave of pleasure through my body and I had to stifle a moan. I had almost forgotten what it was like to be touched like this. My head was swimming from the lack of oxygen and the waves of pleasure that coursed through my entire body. Then, as sudden as it had started, he pulled away leaving me gasping against the wall. I glared at him as he watched me regain my composure and I could tell he was amused. It infuriated me. I straightened up and without a second though I kicked him between the legs. He groaned and doubled over, his hands going to his groin as he fell. I stood over him as he gasped for air and smirked.  
“If you ever try that again, I’ll kill you.” I snarled before storming past him. I made my way quickly to my quarters, not wanting to be anywhere near him when he recovered. That was so stupid. Not only did I just kick Kylo Ren in the nuts, but he would surely tell Snoke about it and that didn’t bode well for me. I could be terminated for pulling a stunt like that. What the hell was I thinking?! I entered my quarters and leaned against the door, smacking myself in the forehead. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Reacting impulsively had always been an issue for me. I rarely thought about something before I did it, and it had gotten me in trouble many times. I had just been so angry, mostly at myself. I hated that a man I had just met, a man whose face I had never seen, had such an effect on me. His presence was intoxicating and I had no control over myself which is something that rarely happened. I walked into my bathroom and splashed cold water on my face, trying to calm myself down. I crawled into bed and stared at the ceiling, willing myself to sleep but it never came. All I could think about was that the next time I saw Kylo Ren, it would be a very unpleasant encounter.


	4. Lieutenant Malik

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lieutenant Malik helps Zahra with a personal problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this one is smutty! Finally! This is my first time writing smut so I apologize if it's shit! Enjoy!

I didn’t sleep much that night. I kept waking up after having very vivid, dirty dreams about Kylo. I’d been here less than a day and he was already under my skin and in my head. I couldn’t deny that I was attracted to him, which made no sense given the fact that I’d never even seen his face. I decided that I just needed to get laid, then I’d be fine. It had been so long that my body was now in desperate need of male contact. Lieutenant Malik crossed my mind numerous times and I’d had to jump in a cold shower to calm myself down. I dressed for the day, not entirely sure what I was supposed to do. Wander around the ship all day? I don’t think so and I sure as hell wasn’t going to spend more time than necessary with Kylo. I decided to explore a bit, get to know the ship better since I’d be spending so much time here. First, I needed food. I was starving and I got grumpy when I was hungry.   
It took me a good fifteen minutes to find a cafeteria so by the time I got there, I was in a poor mood. There weren’t many people there since most had already come and gone. The few that remained went silent as I walked in, eyeing me cautiously. I grabbed random food and sat at an empty table, all but inhaling my food. The table shook slightly as someone sat across from me. I glanced up and nearly choked on my food. Lieutenant Malik was smiling at me from across the table.   
“Good morning.” He said happily. I swallowed and smiled.  
“Hey.”  
“How was your first night?” he asked as he picked apart a muffin. I watched his hands, entranced by his long fingers. I would love to suck on them and feel them inside me. Heat rushed between my legs and I clamped my thighs together.  
“It was…. Interesting I guess.” I said, tearing my gaze away from his hands.   
“Oh?” he asked, genuinely interested.   
“I may have kicked Kylo Ren in the nuts.” Micah coughed, almost choking on his muffin as he stared at me with wide eyes.   
“What?!” he asked, his mouth hanging open. I shrugged as if it was no big deal.  
“He touched me and I… corrected him.” A smile tugged at his lips as he shook his head.  
“He must like you.” I frowned and raised an eyebrow. “Well, you’re still alive so he either likes you, or he’s planning his revenge.”  
“He won’t do anything. The Supreme Leader values me too much to let Kylo hurt me. Besides, I didn’t even kick him that hard.” He studied me for a moment before he threw his head back and laughed. I smiled, admiring the way his eyes crinkled as he laughed.   
“You are something else, Zahra.” He said, his eyes studying my face. I felt myself blush and looked down. He was just too sexy. My whole body was on fire and I was very close to jumping him and letting him take me right here. I looked up at him and we just stared at each other comfortably for a moment.   
“Can you help me with something, Micah?” I asked quietly. He tilted his head slightly and smiled.  
“Of course. What do you need?” I stood and grabbed his hand, pulling him after me. I quickly strode through the halls, pulling him along as Stormtroopers and soldiers alike cast us sideways glances.   
“Zahra, where are we going?” he asked as we neared my quarters. I dragged him in and closed the door behind me before turning to face him. I removed my cloak and before I could second guess myself I stood on my toes and pressed my lips to his gently. He tensed and I pulled away slightly to meet his gaze. For a moment, I thought he would walk away but instead, his hands went to either side of my face as he pulled me in for another kiss. This time, it was much different. It was passionate and frantic, our tongues fighting for dominance. My fingers went to work on his jacket as his worked franticly at my top. I shoved his jacket off his shoulders then reached for the hem of his shirt, yanking it up over his head. He lifted his arms and broke the kiss just long enough to discard his shirt before they were on me again. He kissed his way from my mouth over to the spot just below my ear. He nipped at the spot with his teeth and a loud moan escaped my lips. My nails raked up and down his back and shoulders and I felt him shudder at the sensation. At some point he had managed to get my top off and his expert fingers unhooked my bra. I let it slide down my arms and tossed it aside, my hands running through his hair as he kissed down my collarbone and reached my breast. He took one of my nipples into his mouth and I nearly collapsed. He sucked my nipple into his mouth as he pinched the other one between his fingers and another loud moan passed my lips as he worked my breasts expertly.   
“Micah. Please.” I said breathlessly. I felt him smile against my breast before letting my nipple go with a soft pop. His big hands grabbed my thighs and hoisted me up effortlessly, my legs wrapping around his waist. I gasped as his cloth covered erection pressed against my core and I felt myself throbbing, desperate to feel him inside me. He kissed me again as he walked us to my bed, falling forward so my back landed on the silk sheets. He made quick work of my boots, pants and panties and I hastily undid his belt, eager to see what was hiding beneath his pants. He tugged his pants down, along with his boxers and my mouth watered at the sight. He was beautiful. His toned chest, sculpted abs and narrow hips were perfect. As for his dick, it was glorious. He was huge and if I wasn’t so desperate for him to be inside me I could have gladly sucked it for hours. He crawled over me, lining himself up at my aching entrance, and paused.   
“Zahra, are you sure?” he asked, his voice husky and low from lust. I nodded and pulled him down for a kiss. He didn’t hesitate as he pushed inside of me, agonizingly slow. We both moaned at the sensation as he filled me completely. His thrusts started slow and gentle, as if he was afraid to hurt me. My nails raked down his back, sure to leave scratches and I felt him shudder.   
“Micah, please move faster.” I gasped against his lips, my feet planting firmly on the bed. He obliged immediately and I could have cried it felt so good. He pounded into me and I couldn’t hold back the moans as he fucked me hard. His lips went to my shoulder, leaving large red marks that would surely last for days. I could feel the pressure in my lower belly building quickly and I knew I wouldn’t last much longer.   
“I’m gonna cum Micah” I moaned as his thrusts became sloppy and I knew he was close too. One of his hands went between our bodies, one of his glorious fingers pressing to my clit, rubbing it. That was all I needed to send me over the edge. I came hard, my walls clenching around him, my back arching off the bed as I cried out his name. My climax sent him over the edge and I felt him pulse inside me, filling me. He moaned my name into my neck, his breathing ragged. My whole body shook as I came down from my high, my fingers tracing light circles on his shoulders. He pressed a chaste kiss to my shoulder before pulling back to look down at me. His blue eyes were glazed over from pleasure and he gave me a very sexy, lazy smile. I kissed him gently before he rolled off of me, his chest heaving. Apparently, this is exactly what I had needed. The tension in my shoulders had gone down significantly and the irritation I had constantly felt had simmered to just a slight annoyance. I rolled on my side and studied his profile, admiring how gorgeous he was. I had never really been one for relationships, but he seemed much different than anyone else I’d met before. He was genuinely kind and beautiful, plus he was a fantastic fuck.   
“You’re staring.” He teased, turning to look at me.   
“Sorry. You’re just beautiful.” I said, shrugging. He laughed and pulled me to him, my head resting on his chest.   
“I could say the same about you.” He whispered as his fingers ran lazily up and down my arm. I smiled and snuggled in closer to his chest and before I knew it, I was fast asleep.


	5. He's Intoxicating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo isn't happy about Zahra's sex life and he definitely lets her know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this had a little bit of smut but not really. There will be plenty to come, I promise! Enjoy!

Over the next few hours, Micah and I spent time to explore each other’s bodies. I decided that he was fantastic at pretty much everything and the only time we left the bed was to shower, which turned out to just be another area to christen. By the time lunch rolled around we were both exhausted.  
“I really should get going. I have work that needs to get finished by the end of the day.” He said, kissing me lightly before crawling out of bed. I laid back and watched him dress, my body sore in the best kind of way. I admired the red scratches that covered his back and the love bites along his shoulders. Once he was fully dressed he came over and pressed a soft kiss to my lips.  
“You can come back tonight if you want.” I murmured against his lips and he smiled.   
“I’ll see you tonight then.” He said before giving me one last kiss and disappearing from my room. I heard the hatch close and I sighed, rolling onto my stomach, still in a state of pure bliss. I laid there for a while, slowly drifting off to sleep but was interrupted by my datapad beeping. I groaned and grabbed it, looking at the message flashing across the screen.  
Command center. Now.  
I could only assume that it was from Kylo but I refused to let it ruin my mood. I dressed quickly, fixed my sex hair and tried to cover the large love bite just above the collar of my shirt. I shrugged, not really too worried about it showing, before I headed to the command center. I had my hood pulled up, mostly shielding my face as I passed by numerous people going about their daily routines. Soon, I was entering the command center and instantly spotted Kylo. He was standing just where he had been yesterday and he looked just as tense as before. I approached him confidently and stood beside him, looking into the emptiness of space. It was eerily beautiful. We stood in silence for quite some time and I could feel the pure rage rolling off of him. He was the first to break the silence.  
“The only reason you are alive is because the Supreme Leader wants you here.” He said, his voice low and quiet so that the others in the room couldn’t hear him. I rolled my eyes.  
“Back at you.” I hissed under my breath. He turned to look at me and I stared into the darkness of his mask. He suddenly tensed even more, if that was even possible, and before I could react, he had me by the arm and was dragging me out of the command center.   
“What the fuck?” I yelled, trying to yank my arm out of his tight grip. His hold was strong and I knew that there would be a nice bruise on my arm. He pulled me down an empty hallway and pushed me into what looked kind of like a supply closet. He slammed the door behind him and stood in front of me, his chest heaving as he drew in deep breaths. He reached for my hood and yanked it off my head, then grabbed my chin and tilted my head to the side, exposing the hickey on my neck. I tore my face from his grip and shoved him away.  
“You’ve been here a day and have already managed to open your legs? I didn’t take you for a whore.” He snapped. Normally, I would be offended but getting him all riled up amused me.   
“My sex life is none of your business. At least one of us is getting laid. Maybe you should try it sometime. That or remove the stick that’s shoved up your ass.” I wasn’t about to feel bad for relieving stress in a healthy way. His hand was around my throat, this time completely cutting off my oxygen. I clawed at his wrist but it had no effect on him. I focused on the energy that flowed within me and used it all to shove him away. My blow sent him flying back, colliding with the door with a bang.   
“I don’t know what your problem is, and frankly, I don’t give a shit. Stay away from me.” I said, my fists clenched as I watched him straighten himself out.   
“Are you sure that’s what you want? Because based on the dreams you were having last night, I’d say you’re lying to me.” My heart leapt into my throat and heat rushed to my face.   
“Stay out of my head, Ren! What the fuck is wrong with you?” I yelled as I tried to get past him. He was too close and there wasn’t anywhere to go. I didn’t trust myself in a small space like this with him. Even after all the amazing sex I’d had this morning, this man’s presence was intoxicating.   
“You project. I can’t help that your dreams were broadcast throughout the ship.” I could tell by the sound of his voice that he was smirking which seriously pissed me off.   
“It doesn’t mean shit. Monsters in a mask aren’t really my type.” I said, clenching my fists. What I wouldn’t do to punch him in the face right now. We stared at each other in silence, my whole body shaking with anger. He surprised me by reaching up to his mask, unhooking it with a soft hiss, and pulling it off. I had to stifle a gasp. I hated to say it, but he was strikingly beautiful. He had jet black hair that fell just above his shoulders. It looked so soft and it framed his insanely beautiful face. His skin was pale and he had very sharp features. His eyes were such a dark brown that they almost looked black, his nose was large but it fit his face well. He had large, pink, soft looking lips but what surprised me the most is how young he was. My age, maybe a year or two older. I don’t know why I thought he would be much older. He was watching me study him and I couldn’t think of a single thing to say.   
“Lady Zahra is speechless. I think that may be a first.” He taunted. I snapped out of my daze and glared at him.   
“Just because you’re gorgeous doesn’t mean anything. You’re still an asshole.” A smirk tugged at his lips as he took an almost predator like step towards me, cornering me. He towered over me and for the first time since I’d met him, I was kind of afraid. He was huge, clearly fit, and he was angry. At this moment, I considered myself lucky that he hadn’t killed me yesterday. His eyes roamed my face, then flickered to the hickey on my neck. He raised a gloved hand and lightly traced his fingers over the bruised spot, sending chills down my spine. He leaned forward, his lips so close to my own, and I could feel his breath on my face. My eyes flickered between his eyes and his lips, those very beautiful, kissable lips, and damn him he knew what he was doing to me. For a moment, I thought he would kiss me, but instead he leaned down so his lips were next to my ear, his hand resting lightly around my throat.  
“Now you have a face to imagine between your legs.” He whispered and I had to stifle a moan as he nipped my earlobe and squeezed my neck lightly. My eyes closed as I tried desperately not to imagine how amazing he would look between my legs, his hands gripping my thighs as he worked me with his beautiful mouth. He groaned, clearly being able to hear and see what was going on in my head, and he pressed his body flush against mine. I could feel his arousal through his thick robes and my head began to swim. He was everywhere, his scent, his heat, everything. I couldn’t deny the effect he had on me and I hated to admit that I wanted him, here and now. I went to touch him, but he sensed it and before I could do anything, he had my arms pinned to my sides by the Force. I cursed him under my breath and I could feel him smirking.   
“One day, I’ll fuck you.” He murmured as he kissed my neck, gently biting here and there. “but not until you beg for it.” I moaned again as he bit down where my neck and shoulder met, pleasure consuming me. Suddenly, everything was gone. All contact, no Force holding me in place. I opened my eyes to find myself alone. He’d left me here a hot mess without a second thought. I slid down the wall, putting my head in my hands. What the hell had I gotten myself into?


End file.
